


Dreams & daydreams

by mistress_shiny



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing Amy Pond had ever imagined had been anything like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams & daydreams

**Title:** Dreams  & daydreams

 **Fandom:** Doctor Who  
 **Prompt:** Fireworks  
 **Character/Pairing:** Eleven/Amy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 157  
 **Summary:** Nothing Amy Pond had ever imagined had been anything like this.  
 **Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** Don't own them, nothing to see here Mr BBC.

Amy Pond had done this a thousand times, a million times, in dreams and daydreams and stolen moments in her head. But never, not once in all those times had she imagined anything like this.

Of course there'd been kisses in her daydreams, soft chaste things that floated away like butterflies, but four psychiatrists and her job at Kiss-o-Gram Inc. had reduced the art of kissing to nine pounds an hour (double on holidays).

And now there was this.  
This.  
This!  
This was like the ocean, like thunder, like the bull loose in the china shop, like the 8.45 express to London. This was his lips on hers, it was his long fingers tangled in her hair, and in between the kisses words fell like rain from his lips.  
"Apples?"  
"Peaches?"  
"No. Not peaches. "  
"Vanilla?"  
"Fish custard?"  
"Lightning?"  
"Not lightning, but some thing close to lightning. What's close to lightning?"  
"Fireworks!"  
"Amy Pond you taste like fireworks!"


End file.
